Meme personajes
by Chia S.R
Summary: Meme de los personajes: ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?
1. Kintaro

_**El niño mono**_

**Personaje: **Kintaro.

**Ración:** Meme personajes y parejas.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

—Shiraishi, Kintaro ya está otra vez molestando— advirtió Oshitari sacudiendo la cabeza y escondiendo una sonrisa culpable.

Shiraishi frunció el ceño y esquivó la sonrisa, sabiendo que había sido idea de éste que Kintaro decidiera, como cabra loca, subirse en lo alto de una estatua y dar saltos en busca de dios sabe qué. Se frotó el entrecejo cansado.

—¡Es como un mono, es como un mono! — Exclamaron a la vez Hitoji y Konjiki (1)

—No le animéis— pidió bufando y caminando hasta el pie de la estatua— ¡Kin-chan! — Gritó. Pero el pelirrojo chillaba tanto que fue imposible que le escuchara—. Demonios.

Kintaro continuó gritando "Dónde estará" y dando saltitos. Shiraishi terminó temiendo que la estatua se rompiera. Y, si eso no fuera lo peor, temía que Kintaro se lesionara, con lo cual, las oportunidades de cualquier enfrentamiento digno contra Seigaku quedaría en la total ruina. No estaba bien poner sus esfuerzos en Kintaro, pero Tooyama era el único capaz de hacer frente al novato estrella de los azulitos.

Repentinamente, Kintaro dejó saltar. Parecía haber encontrado aquello que buscaba y de un tremendo salto, descendió hasta el suelo. Oshitari parpadeó a su lado.

—Es imposible que lo haya encontrado, aquí no existe esa tienda— balbuceó para luego mirar culpablemente hacia su capitán—. Ah, no es nada…

Pero Shiraishi simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de "¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" y siguió como al resto al alocado pelirrojo. Kintaro era de los tíos más capaces de meterse en cualquier embrollo.

Cuando llegaron hasta su altura lo vieron saltar cual mono y aferrarse a la espalda de alguien, que, por el grito, resultó ser una chica. Cuando la muchacha giró hacia ellos, con el rostro enrojecido y sus cabellos danzando al aire, la reconoció al instante.

_La chica de Echizen_, se dijo_, mierda, Kin-chan_.

Tiró de la camiseta del pelirrojo para quitárselo de encima, pero fue imposible. Este se había enganchado como una lapa en ella y gritaba algo sobre comida. Ella intentó balbucear negativamente y soltarse, pero no logró más que él. Shiraishi jadeó y mostró su brazo hacia Kintaro, pero éste estaba más emocionado en buscar alrededor de la chica como si fuera un mono, repitiendo "takoyaki" sin cesar.

Justo cuando el chico intentó tirar de la camiseta de la chica y ver dentro, algo le pasó rozando la mejilla. Automáticamente, la atención de Kintaro se desvió de la avergonzada chica hacia la dirección de lo que resultó ser una pelota de tenis.

Cuando se agachó a recogerla, reconoció al instante las muescas y el tipo de efecto. Y el único capaz de dárselo era…

—¡Koshimaeeee! — Gritó Tooyama con todos sus ánimos y una sonrisa despampanante— ¡Juguemos, juguemos!

Echizen arqueó las cejas y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿No tienes otra cosa qué decir? — Cuestionó arqueando una ceja. Kintaro pareció ansioso y completamente ido. Shiraishi se sorprendió, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros realmente.

—Kin-chan, deberías de disculparte— aconsejó señalando a la todavía avergonzada Ryuzaki que intentaba acomodarse las revueltas ropas.

Kintaro miró a Sakuno por un instante, sonriendo.

—¡Ah, claro, claro! — Exclamó dando saltos hasta volver a aferrarse a una rama— ¡Pero juega conmigo!

Echizen suspiró y colocando una mano en la cadera negó con la mano libre, echándose el bolso de las raquetas a una mejor postura. Tooyama no pareció captar el hecho de que estabas incordiando a la pareja, así que continuó en sus treces, saltando en la rama sin cesar.

—La rama se romperá algún día— advirtió Chitose bostezando y mirando la escena como si realmente no estuviera sucediendo delante de él.

—Nah, Kintaro tiene muchísima suerte. No caerá esa…

_Crack…_

Todas las miradas se centraron rápidamente en el pelirrojo y sorprendidos porque realmente la predicción sucediera, ninguno de ellos logró hacer nada. La rama crujió, cediendo al peso y Tooyama cayó hacia abajo. Pero, en el mismo instante, alguien se movió automáticamente lo último que atisbaron a ver fue un remolino de piernas y brazos.

Shiraishi parpadeó e intentó averiguar a quien pertenecía cada una y con ello, llegó a la simple solución.

Cuando Tooyama había empezado a caer, Ryuzaki se movió automáticamente, como aquel que por reflejo tiende la mano para coger algo que se cae aunque no sea suyo. Y, al ver las intenciones de la chica, Echizen terminó interviniendo y cubriéndola. Así, Kintaro terminó cayendo encima de él muchacho y éste encima de Ryuzaki.

—¡Ah, Kiiiiisss! — Exclamaron Hitoji y Konjiki a la vez.

De nuevo, las miradas se centraron en Ryuzaki, pero ésta miraba con igual de asombro hacia los chicos. Shiraishi agrandó los ojos y palideció automáticamente.

—Dios… mío— balbuceó.

Un instante después se escuchó un berrido enorme. El novato del shitenhouji se echó hacia atrás, soltando un alarido grotesco mientras que Echizen permanecía pálido, con los flequillos cubriéndole los ojos y el aura claramente asesina. Ryuzaki temblaba tras de él, murmurando algo que no consiguió escuchar.

—¡Ahg…! ¡Eso fue mi primer beso, Koshimae! — Gritó Kintaro dando saltos y con las manos en alto— ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Ah, eso es interesante— puntualizó Oshitari junto a él—. Todo el mundo dice "devuélveme mi primer beso" cuando quien te besa no es la persona que quieres. Pero, ¿para devolverte el beso no tendría que volver a besarte?

Echizen dio un respingo como un gato, poniéndose en pie más rápido que canta un gallo y Kintaro abrió tanto la boca que podrían entrar moscas perfectamente. Luego, giró los ojos hacia la castaña y la señaló.

—¡Takoyaki! — Y esta vez estaba claro que no sabía el nombre de la chica.

—Sa…Sakuno es mi nombre— intentó corregirle ella. Pero él se las apañó para ignorarla o simplemente, es que no estaba escuchando de verdad.

—¡Beso, beso!

Y corrió hacia la chica sin pensárselo dos veces. Shiraishi vio la cosa más imposible que, si se lo contabas a un miembro de seigaku, probablemente soltaría "Echizen, nah, nunca".

Pero realmente estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Ryoma Echizen se había girado antes que Kintaro llegara a su meta, besando él a la pelirroja y haciendo de escudo nuevamente. Kintaro protestó e intentó apartarlo.

Shiraishi pensó que ya era suficiente, que debería de poner fin a ello. Tiró de Kintaro hacia él y, esta vez, sí se aseguró que le hiciera caso.

—Kin-chan, si sigues con estas, me quitaré las vendas— amenazó. El pelirrojo agrandó los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negando repetidas veces adoptó una pequeña y sumisa reacción—. Bien, ahora, vamos. Los de Seigaku nos espera. Echizen, hasta luego.

Pero el chico de ojos dorados no estaba por la labor de hacerles caso. Estaba más centrado en otra cosa. Kintaro se acercó hasta él, con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y mirándole con inocencia.

—¡Shiraishi, Shiraishi! — Llamó— ¿ Por qué Koshimae no me dejó desquitarme el beso? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

—Kin-chan…— suspiró.

—¡Dime, dime, dime! Ah, ne, ne, ¿puedo pedírselo a tu hermana?

Una vena apareció en su frente al instante. Señaló un poster de la luz y ladró:

—¡Solo si encuentras la tienda de ropa que venda patatillas de luxe!

Y Kintaro, cual mono, volvió a subirse a la farola y buscar la tienda.

Aunque el pobre, realmente no supiera los motivos del amor.

Al menos… no todavía.

Mientras, que siga siendo un niño mono.

-.-

**N/a**

(1) No sé a ciencia cierta si es así los nombres. Gomen si es un error.


	2. Fuji

_**Un personaje al que embarnuzar en crema**_

**Personaje: **Fuji.

**Ración:** Meme personajes.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Fuji adoraba las bromas. Desde luego que sí, como el que más. Especialmente, si estas iban dirigidas hacia _otra_ persona y _nunca_ hacia él. Siempre era _divertido _aparecer detrás de alguien, observándole con detenimiento, encontrando sus puntos y explotarlos después. Le gustaba mantener esa coraza que impidiera que la gente _viera_ a través de él, aunque él pudiera ver dentro de los demás. No era lo mismo, por supuesto.

Porque cuando tenía que ver con él no era _su_ diversión. Si no la de _otra _persona. Y _no_ era lo _mismo_.

Por ese mismo motivo, quizás siempre daba miedo a los de primero o incluso a los de tercero. Pero a veces, solía afilarse a Inui para sacar cosas de interés de los demás, o puntuar sus despistes. Especialmente, cuando de Ryoma se trataba. El chico de ojos dorados estaba enamorado de una chica de ojos castaños. Y hasta ese momento, había sido divertido ver sus caminos, creciendo y madurando. Todavía era _divertido_. Al menos, para _él_.

Lo último que había averiguado durante ese pequeño campamento para mejorar sus técnicas, era que Ryoma podía sufrir hemorragias nasales cuando, sin querer por supuesto, Ryuzaki resbalaba accidentalmente en el lago y toda la ropa se le trasparentaba. Que el chico tenía celos de todo bicho con pelotas, y no de tenis, que osara mirar a su novia. Y que por encima de todo, tenía sentimientos de hombre oculto bajo su divertido orgullo.

También disfrutaba con los sufrimientos de Kaidoh, que huía de Osakada cada vez que tenía a la chica cerca y ésta amenazaba con achucharlo. Al parecer, se le había quitado el miedo que el tenista se esforzaba por crear a los demás. También Momoshiro era divertido, huyendo del hermano de An Tachibana porque los había pillado, sin querer y sin que nadie le pasara accidentalmente una fotografía, besándose.

En fin. La_ satisfacción_ de Fuji era interesantemente un gran medidor repleto con los problemas de otros. Y todas las noches, tras revisar su cámara de fotos, se acostaba con una sonrisa bañándole el rostro, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Pero esa noche pasó algo extraño. Algo fuera de la monotonía del genio. No cogía pose correcta en la cama. Además, tenía una extraña sensación en el trasero y espalda. Incluso su cabeza parecía tener cierta… llevó la mano izquierda hacia el lugar. Algo pegajoso impregnó sus dedos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, yendo a incorporarse, pero al instante que encendió el interruptor de la luz algo cayó sobre su cabeza. Gelatinoso y pringoso.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, hasta que un poco rozó sus labios y el olor y sabor. Crema. De pastelería. Crema pegajosa. Unas risitas llegaron desde detrás de la puerta, delatando su posición y quiénes eran los culpables.

Fuji únicamente sonrió. Aún embarnuzado de crema, su mente podía moverse retorcidamente.

Pobres. Pobres infelices. La crema iba a ser la cosa más dulce. Luego, llegaría lo amargo.


	3. Inui

—**Un personaje masculino al que siempre quieren quitarle un objeto**—

**Personaje**: Inui.

**Advertencias**: ninguna.

La sonrisa de Eiji era triunfal. Mantenía sus dedos levantados y la lengua fuera, indicándoles que aquella iba a ser la travesura más divertida de todas las que habían hecho hasta ahora. Ryoma se preguntó qué demonios hacia ahí, pero aún así, sentía curiosidad por el plan "quitar un objeto al senpai".

Todo había comenzado por un absurdo juego de pique de Momoshiro y Eiji. Cada uno había cogido un papel con un reto a hacer. Eiji había recibido ese mientras que Momoshiro simplemente tenía que robarle una prenda a una chica, (para Ryoma esto parece simple), mientras que ellos tenían que entrar como cacos por la habitación del campamento y quitarle algún objeto a… Sadaharu Inui.

—Venga, Ochibi— susurró el mayor indicándole con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? — Arqueó una ceja.

Eiji sonrió.

—Eres el peque, puedes colarte por cualquier lado. Pesas menos y la madera no crujirá.

Ryoma rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba siendo enredado en esas tonterías? Sería feliz dormidito en su cama, esperando a que fuera mañana para jugar un partido con cualquiera de esos locos. Pero no, estaba ahí, de cuclillas, mirando hacia la oscuridad de una habitación y siendo empujado por su mayor.

Si era su trabajo y reto, ¿por qué debía de hacerlo él?

Las peores ideas cruzaron su mente si es que Sadaharu terminaba descubriéndole. Estaba seguro de que Eiji saldría por patas a la primera que el chico de gafas diera pruebas de estar despierto, despertarse o simplemente roncar.

Miró hacia atrás cuando dio dos pasos sobre la madera por seguridad. Nada crujió y nadie se movió. Eiji le hizo un ademan con la mano. Maldijo entre dientes mientras continuaba su arrastre. Algo le llamó la atención a un lado de la habitación. Sobre una mesita de noche se encontraba un pañuelo perfectamente arrugado. Por supuesto. Inui compartía habitación con Kaidou. Si no despertaba a uno, despertaría al otro. Y por lo que sabía el apodado serpiente tenía muy mal despertar.

Tragó y cerró los ojos, esperando que estos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la habitación. Gracias a su buena visión no tardó demasiado. En nada pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Kaidou acostado sobre su cama. Tapado hasta el cuello y recto mirando hacia el techo. Casi pensó que estaría despierto, hasta que le escuchó roncar.

Giró la vista hasta localizar al que sería su víctima. Sadaharu estaba mirando hacia la pared, cubierto con las ropas hasta el cuello. Su hombro se movía a causa de su respiración. Sin verle la cara ni escucharle roncar no podía asegurar que estuviera durmiendo.

Miró por encima de la mesilla de noche. Un vaso de agua, una caja de clínex, la lamparilla y finalmente las vio: el tesoro; las gafas. Alargó las manos para recogerlas, con sumo cuidado, despacito, sin el menor de los ruidos. Primero una patilla y luego el centro, que no golpeara la mesita. Y finalmente, a su bolsillo.

Demonios, eso no era sano. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él pasando todo el suplicio? Tenía el corazón encogido por tal de que no se despertara. Gateó de nuevo hacia la salida, mostrándole a Eiji que ya las tenía. El pelirrojo se emocionó, pero rápidamente empezó a hacerle señas. Ryoma guiñó los ojos y arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué porras quería decir haciendo mímica como un mono? Diablos, era como cuando su padre aparecía en su cuarto haciéndole gestos incomprensibles que para ella eran totalmente entendibles.

Giró la vista a su alrededor y por fin dio con lo que su mayor quería decirle. La mochila de Inui estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, abierta. En ella sobresalía el cuaderno misterioso que Sadaharu siempre llevaba encima. Eran como sus mismas gafas: imprescindible.

Aquello le gustó más y le pareció demasiado atractivo como para irse de rositas. Ahora quería un premio extra, se lo había ganado. Alargó la mano para llegar hasta el cuaderno, pero justo entonces, la luz se encendió.

—Echizen. —La voz del moreno resonó en todos sus sentidos. Giró la cabeza en busca de Eiji se pero se encontró con el sitio. El felino del grupo había desaparecido. — Es de mala educación entrar en el dormitorio cuando el resto de personas están durmiendo. No sabía que eras un ladronzuelo.

Tragó pesadamente y giró hacia él. Ya que le iban a caer los siete infiernos encima, al menos se llevaría algo interesante que contar. Algo sumamente guardado. Se le abrió la boca de sorpresa. Inui tenía otras gafas puestas, una que seguramente llevaba de repuesto, porque cerraba justo en ese instante la cajita de repuesto. Suspiró defraudado.

—No es lo que parece, senpai— musitó apoyándose contra la mochila para levantarse. Le mostró las gafas.

Inui se subió las gafas con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que no es lo que parece… ¿eh?

Ryoma asintió y tragó. Retrocedió unos pasos y tanteó la salida. Kaidou gruñó y se frotó los ojos. Inui miró hacia él y Ryoma lo aprovechó para escapar. Corrió por los pasillos hasta la habitación que compartía con Eiji, donde Momoshiro y Fuji esperaban. Les mostró las gafas, jadeando, y se las devolvió.

Eiji cantó victoria e hizo prometer a Momoshiro que al día siguiente se encargaría él de su colada. Momoshiro puso los ojos en blanco y protestó, pero la palabra era la palabra y ninguno de ellos se echaría nunca atrás con lo orgullosos que eran.

Ryoma había esperado que Inui le siguiera, sin embargo, incluso cuando se acostaron con el terror de que Inui los atacase mientras dormían, nada ocurrió.

Días más tarde, Ryoma se creyó victorioso. Nada más llegar subió escaleras arriba y expulsó el contenido de su mochila sobre la cama. Tanteó hasta encontrar la libreta y sonrió. Nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Inui que parecía buscar como loco "algo" que le faltaba, pero él se había llevado consigo algo más que las gafas.

Se sentó sobre la cama y con el corazón lleno de emoción abrió el cuaderno. Finalmente, todas las notas y misterios que rodeaba al mayor serían rebelados. Podría incluso contener cierta información sobre alguna fémina de interés.

Sin embargo…

—Esto… esto es…

(…)

Inui llegó a su casa con deseos de bañarse, pero primero, tendría que deshacer el equipaje, especialmente, para escribir nuevos datos de sumo interés que no había tenido de hacer durante el entrenamiento. Así pues, echó mano a su maleta y rebuscó. Nada.

—¿Dónde…?

Finalmente sus dedos hallaron lo que buscaba. Golpeándose los hombros para relajarse, abrió el cuaderno. Para su sorpresa, aquel no era el cuaderno que buscaba. Volvió a la maleta y sacó todo cuanto hubiera dentro.

—Echizen— dedujo.

Suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Miró el teléfono móvil pero tras sopesarlo, se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, solo son datos… — recogió su ropa y se encaminó al baño, sonriendo satisfecho.

Si a esas alturas no estuviera acostumbrado a las travesuras de esos chicos, ya estaría más que muerto de vergüenza. Pero Echizen era todavía un novato. Confiaba en que los datos que sacara de interés de ese cuaderno le bastaran para volver a evitar su curiosidad.

Oh, sí. Echizen iba a pasárselo muy bien leyendo sobre las medidas exactas de los insectos. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, excepto él era el indicado para tocar su colección secreta sobre los secretos más preciados del equipo de tenis de Seigaku.


End file.
